1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and aids for relieving back pain, and particularly to devices for relief of lower back ailments, reducing tension of the back, and relieving stresses and strains of the back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices and aids have been proposed and implemented to relieve back pain and associated ailments. Numerous types of back braces, belts, and other support wear are presently or have been previously available. Often, however, back pain is associated with misaligned vertebra of the spine which result in pinched nerves and the like. Such misalignment has often, in the past, required medical or chiropractic treatments with many devices proposed for such treatments.
Prior art patents known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,294,393, 1,562,266, 2,970,592, 306,287, 3,542,421, 3,901,222, 4,161,337, 4,230,099, 4,352,334, and 4,785,801. None of these devices, however, provide an adjustable back support which is readily adjustable in multiple positions, which is made with a minimum of parts and simple to manufacture and use, and which can be safely used by a layperson without medical or